


All Eyes on Me~

by MapleSeaBuns, PurpleZombieTigress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FallingStar AU, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Shenanigans, Wedding, cartoon violence, fallingstar eu, papyrus and mettaton get married, papyton, papyton wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleZombieTigress/pseuds/PurpleZombieTigress
Summary: It's Mettaton and Papyrus' wedding day and Mettaton can hardly wait! It's been so long since he's been the center of attention and he's absolutely loving it! It's going to be the best day of his life....right? With so many shenanigans happening, will this wedding still be absolutely beautiful?A Papyton wedding that takes place in the FallingStar Universe. Based on the tumblr ask blog ask-papyandmetta.tumblr.comVisit the blog to learn more about the FallingStar AU. :)





	1. The Big Day

**_It’s a beautiful day outside._**  
**_The sun is shining._**  
**_Seagulls are flying overhead._**  
**_Days like these_**  
**_Are perfect for beachside weddings._**  


Mettaton was putting the finishing touches on his makeup. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for today. The flowers were all set up, chairs in their proper places, and even Undyne was behaving herself and had promised not suplex anything!.....at least until the reception. All he had to worry about was remembering his vows and look good doing it. All eyes would be on him after all~

He took one last look in the mirror, dress sparkling from the light coming from the window on every jewel on the bottom of the dress, nails pink and polished from the night before and showing off nice from his sandal heels, jewelry shining that rivaled his dress, hair put up and decorated in flowers that reflected his and his soon-to-be husband’s souls.

He was practically perfect….well..except for one thing. His soul.

Another favorite about this dress was that it hid the ugly cracked soul he bared. No one would have to see his one imperfection that would ruin his whole look.

He put that thought aside for now, this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life after all! He was finally getting married to the skeleton of his dreams and nothing was going to ruin that!

Suddenly a  knock on the door would interrupt his thoughts.

“M-Mettaton?” a voice called from the outside the door, “A-are you d-decent?”  
“Yes, Darling. You can come in. I’m practically ready.” Mettaton triple checked everything to make sure, and he spun around in the mirror to get one last look at himself. Ah, perfection!

  
_(Art by Holloweentwinkie)_

Alphys stepped into the room and smiled at her friend, but then blinked in confusion.

“Mettaton w-where’s your v-veil?”

So that’s what he was missing.

“Oh! Goodness. I’d almost forgotten! It should be on the dresser, Darling. Would you mind helping me with it?” He gave her a smile. Alphys took the veil and headed over. Mettaton leaned down just enough for his short lizard friend to put it in place. “Now y-you’re ready, M-Mettaton. Y-You look good.” Alphys complimented as Mettaton looked in the mirror again.

  
_(Art by Calamity-studios)_

Practically perfect for a more than perfect day.

“I think I am too.” he could only smile.

____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Papyrus was currently attempting to tie his bowtie.  
Attempting was the keyword, as his finger joints kept getting caught in the fabric each time he tried to tie the knot- pun not intended!

This was the 7th time he’d gotten them unstuck! Being a skeleton perfectionist like himself had it’s downsides. If there was any day that had to be perfect though, it was today! It was his wedding day after all- and weddings screamed perfection!

As the Great Papyrus’s wedding, it had to be just as great as himself!

If only he could get this tie on!!!!

“need some help there, bro?” Sans’ voice came from behind, making Papyrus groan in frustration. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t finish this on his own.

“....Yes…please….?” he sighed, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“no problem bro.” Sans gave a smile and walked over to assist his younger brother with the task at hand. Unfortunately, his finger joints became stuck in the tie as well.

“whoops….”

“SAAAANS!!”  
  
  
_(Art by Holloweentwinkie)  
_

“Is everything alright?” Asgore’s gentle but deep voice echoed from outside the door.

“asgore, hey buddy, you mind coming in? paps and i are all _tied_ up.” Sans chuckled. 

“SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!!!” Papyrus yelled, then his voice softened.  

“Asgore, yes, please come in. I’m afraid we’ve only made a mess of things.” Pap sighed out while Sans was still grinning widely over his earlier pun. Asgore smiled sympathetically and walked over to untangle the skeletons. Despite having such large paws, they were quite skilled, and it wasn’t long before everyone was free of the tie’s wrath. He fixed Papyrus’ tie up properly and adjusted his collar.  
  
  
_(Art by Arcadeology)_

“There we are, Papyrus. Mettaton is in for a treat.” he beamed, his eyes glistening with happy tears. The former king was so proud! Papyrus smiled and looked in the mirror, spinning around on his heel. He looked great! Mettaton would certainly be wooed by this handsome skeleton!

Asgore smiled as Pap kept staring at his reflection.  
“Now that looks like the face of a skeleton who’s ready for the alter.”  
“Oh, I am!” Papyrus beamed, slipping on his tux coat. “I can hardly wait! I am most definitely ready!”

He was finally going to get married, to the monster of his dreams. The mere thought of the gorgeous robot was enough to cause his cheekbones to glow a bright orange.

“Hey! Not yet you’re not, punk!” The door would fly open with a strong kick as Undyne burst in, pink rose in hand. The fact she was wearing a suit didn’t seem to disrupt her boisterous and violent demeanor.  
  
  
(Art by Calamity-Studios)

“You forgot your corsage!” she declared, walking over to the tall, confused looking skeleton.

“Undyne, can we please not break down any doors? It would not be polite to damage property that is not ours.” Asgore lightly scolded. Undyne didn’t dare disagree with him though as she handed Pap the flower,

“Yeah...right. Sorry about that, Asgore. I won’t break the hinges like the last time!” she promised.  
“I know you are excited.” Asgore chuckled.

Papyrus affixed the flower onto his suit pocket and grabbed a pair of white gloves from a nearby chair. He slipped them on, adjusted his coat, and smiled as he took one more look in the mirror. NOW he was ready!

“Just wait til you get up there! I bet Mettaton will make your bones rattle and spine tingle~”  
“Undyne! Oh my god!” Pap started to get orange as his fish friend laughed,

“Hey! Its payback for what you said at MY wedding” Undyne gave another playful “Fuhuhuhu!” as she pulled Papyrus into a headlock and noogied him!

“GAH! UNDYNE!!!! PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!”  
“Too bad punk! You get at least one for this!” Undyne kept up  her reign of terror until Asgore cleared his throat.

“While I am happy to see you so enthusiastic to see Papyrus married, I do believe it is almost time for the ceremony to begin.”

“Fuhuhuhuhu! Yeah, alright. This is just a temporary truce! Prepare yourself for more, punk!” Undyne let Papyrus go before heading out, Sans right behind her. Papyrus was just relieved that the noogies were over.

“Shall we, Papyrus?” Asgore asked gently as he headed towards the door.

Pap nodded feverently. He was more than ready to get up there and go and marry the robot of his dreams. He hoped Mettaton was just as excited for this, he couldn’t wait!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mettaton hated to put his wedding be put on hold but…  
  
  
(Artwork by Arcadeology)

“Maddie! What the hell are you wearing?!” He yelled at the cat doll girl who was currently wearing a wedding dress of her own, veil and all.

“A dress obviously. Silly! Silly! Silly! This is a wedding after all~” Maddie grinned as she fluffed up her dress, only causing Metta to get more frustrated.

“That’s a wedding dress!!! You can’t wear that, it’s MY WEDDING! And last I checked at MY wedding **I’M** the one getting married!!! Where’s the bridesmaid dress I gave you!?”

“Too plain! Too plain! Besides..what’s wrong with this? I like the look!” Maddie continued to toy with her little cousin. Aww! that face of anger was going to be one for the scrapbook!

“CHANGE. OR. LEAVE.” Metta growled as Alphys managed to come over to see the commotion. What was going on?

“Mmmm….Nyah! Why don’t you ask me later? I think I’ll go to my spot no-..!!!” Maddie wouldn’t be able to finish that sentence as she found herself flying through the air!  
__  
  
_(Art by Purplezombietigress)_

Mettaton had just finished delivering a roundhouse kick to his cousin’s torso, causing her to land on the ground with a thud! Alphys looked on in shock. “METTATON!”

Maddie rubbed her head but smirked, not seeming to be too hurt by her cousin’s actions. Mettaton stomped over clenching his fists angrily. “CHANGE….NOW!!!”

Maddie got to her feet and giggled, dusting herself off. His kick only managed to knock about 3HP off of her. A minor annoyance at best. She realized that her joke was done though, and conceded. “Enough! Enough! Enough!! l’ll change! You don’t have to be so mad! That’s my job after all!” She mocked some offended tone but her smile gave her mischievousness away. She stuck her tongue out and headed back to the dressing room with a skip in her step to change out of the dress she had, it was a rental anyway.

Mettaton let out a growl, and Alphys just shook her head. “Try to calm down… remember why you’re here…. T-try those reframing techniques we’ve been working on…”  
Mettaton nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be a happy day! He was going to be marrying Papyrus- the most wonderful, kindest skeleton in the world! This would be a good day!

He decided to check on Frisk, and Blooky. They should be getting to their places soon. Blooky was waiting patiently by the dressing room….now where was Frisk?

Suddenly, a soft mew would break him out of his thoughts. Mettaton’s ragdoll cat Frisky, was rubbing against his leg, trying to get his attention after sensing her owner so stressed out. Frisk was running over with Toriel behind them.  
“I found her, mom!” Frisk called out as Mettaton picked up his cat to pet her.

“My apologies, Mettaton. Frisk was playing with her and she suddenly ran off.” The goat monster explained as Frisk looked worried now that Mettaton had the cat.

“It’s quite alright. Frisky probably just wanted to say hello. Isn’t that right, Darling?” He cooed over at his cat who happily purred in response, rubbing against his chin. Frisk seemed to relax again as Mettaton’s expression changed back to a happy one. Who could stay mad with such a cute little furball rubbing against him? Suddenly the sound of windchimes was heard and Alphys let out a little gasp.

“Oh! L-Looks like e-everyone’s ready! W-We need to get in place!” Alphys alerted as she took Frisky from Metta and handed her back to Frisk.

  
_(Art by Holloweentwinkie)_  
  
“Especially you, Darling~” Metta chuckled, shooing Frisk off. “You have a very important job.”

Frisk ran back to Toriel with a squirming, mewing Frisky in their arms. Toriel smiled softly and took the fussy kitty. Amazingly, Frisky seemed to calm down with the goat monster’s soothing voice. Toriel placed the big white bow on the cat, and attached her harness.

“My child, you’d best get ready!” she prompted Frisk, shooing the young human to their place. Frisk nodded and ran quickly.They’d been asked to be the flower child, and it was a duty they were proud to uphold. The basket was woven by Asgore from flower stems, and held many red and pink rose petals, Mettaton’s flower of choice.

__________________________

Soon the music began to play, a sign that the ceremony was starting.

Papyrus glanced over at the chairs set in place on the beach. Goodness,the place was packed! Asgore put a gentle hand on the skeleton’s shoulder.  
  
“Ready, Papyrus?” the skeleton nodded. “Knock ‘em dead, bro!” Sans gave him a thumbs up.  
Asgore made his way to the front, and then Papyrus, the two of them waiting patiently. Soon they were joined by Sans and Undyne at Papyrus’ side, and Napstablook and Maddie (who was now in a pink bridesmaid dress) on the other side.

Papyrus was so excited he could hardly contain himself. It was close….so close until Mettaton would walk down the aisle!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one of the FallingStar Wedding. :) 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful artists who helped illustrate!  
> Holloweentwinkie (https://www.darklyvivid.com/)  
> Calamity-Studios (http://calamity-studios.deviantart.com)  
> Arcadeology (http://capurrchino.com)


	2. It's time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony has started and it's time to walk down the aisle! It's time to say the vows and be joined as partners....Always and Forever.

Everyone was now in their places. The small fish monster- Shyren was at the piano flipping through the song sheets as Undyne had instructed her before playing. The shy monster had decided to try taking piano lessons from Undyne again. Undyne had gotten much better at being not so aggressive with the piano keys, and the practice had paid off. The beautiful melody had filled the beach, signalling that it was time for the bridal party to start making their way forward.  
Undyne watched Shyren proudly from her spot by the altar. She was a terrible cooking instructor, but at least she had knack for music!

As the music played, Frisk was getting their basket of flower petals with Flowey in the middle, who was looking none too happy. In fact, he started trying to throw out scoops of flower petals out of Frisk’s basket as they put them in.

“Flowey! We need to drop them when we walk down. Not now! Asgore grew these special!” Frisk reminded only to receive a blown wet raspberry from the flower.  
“ **Flowey!** I suggest you watch yourself, young bud. Or else there will be no cake for you after the wedding.” Toriel reprimanded as she finished fixing Frisky’s harness with the ring pillow attached. There would be less of a chance for the cat to run around and get lost while keeping to her duties. Frisky just scratched an itch behind her ear, looking slightly annoyed with her new predicament. Flowey on the other hand groaned again as he let Frisk put back the petals in the basket. "Fiiinnneee."

  
Curse his love of cake!   
  
"I am serious!" Toriel warned, picking Frisky up. "I expect you to behave. This is a very important event, and Papyrus was kind enough to let you do this job." the goat monster warned. "I will not tolerate any shenanigans."  
  
"Okay okay!" Flowey groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Sans and Undyne were by Papyrus’s side ready to go. Asgore was stationed at the altar, a box of tissues at his side just in case. Napstablook and Maddie were on the other side, waiting patiently for their cousin to come down the aisle. Guests, both monster and human (mostly monster) who knew the couple stayed in their seats with anticipation and curiosity as Frisk began to trot down the aisle.  
  
Little handfuls of petals fell from their fingertips with practiced ease. Flowey looking annoyed as he pondered what was deemed more cruel and unusual punishment: to be surrounded by dead body parts of his kind, or the fact that he was stuck at some boring adult venue and watching people be utter babies for cake. He supposed that meant he had to make his own _innocent_ fun. He kept a small smirk as he grew a vine by Frisk’s path, effectively tripping the child onto their face. He laughed, and grew another vine to make sure that he himself didn’t go falling with them. The audience gasped at seeing Frisk fall, which only caused Flowey to laugh even more, that was- until he felt something warm coming from behind him. He stopped laughing and turned around to see a very angry looking Toriel hovering over him, fists full of flames. 

Papyrus looked worried, and was about to step forward, but Undyne pulled him back. "Toriel's got it, Pap. Don't worry." Papyrus said nothing, but he still looked concerned.  
“I’m okay mom!” Frisk assured, dusting themself off.  Toriel’s flames disappeared, but she didn't look too thrilled. "Alright, my child." She gave Frisk the cat’s harness before taking the basket with Flowey in it and putting him in a far corner away from the wedding, “I warned you, Flowey. Now you are going to sit here and watch quietly.” She growled. Flowey couldn't care less. 

“And you can forget about getting cake.” Toriel added as she headed back to finish the procession.

“Awww!! Come on!! Not fair!!!”

Frisk would take Frisky up to the front, and headed off to their place with the cat. Frisky was behaving herself so far, sitting by Frisk’s feet and licking her paw.

\------  
  
Alphys looked a little worried as she took Mettaton's arm. He had asked her to walk him down the aisle, but she was nervous. Mettaton noticed and leaned down.  
"What's wrong, Darling?" he whispered gently.  
"I...uh....are you sure this is o-okay?" She asked. "W-wouldn't it be better for one of your cousins to do this?" Alphys began to sweat.   
"Darling, no!" Mettaton assured her, taking one of the lizard monster's hands and patting it gently. "I asked you to walk me. You're my best friend! You've been by my side through thick and thin. We've been through an amazing amount of shit together, and there's no one I'd rather have do this than you." He smiled.   
  
Alphys chuckled. "...You're my b-best friend too, Mettaton... Th-thank you..."  
  
Mettaton leaned down and gave his best friend a big hug. "Let's knock 'em dead, Darling."  
  
Alphys hugged back and nodded, feeling a little less nervous. "L-lets go..."  
  
With that, she took a deep breath and walked with the robot down the aisle as the guests looked on in awe. Mettaton's dress flowed behind him elegantly, and sparkled in the sunlight. Although he enjoyed having all eyes on him, there was only one monster's sight he was concentrating on.   
  
Papyrus's eye sockets sparkled as he saw Mettaton approaching the front, and a big grin made it's way onto his face. His husband-to-be was absolutely stunning, and if he had lungs, his breath would have been taken away! Mettaton smiled back, with a wide grin. This was different than his show stopping smoulder. This was a smile he wore only for Papyrus. 

These were pure, genuine smiles, ones that held love for each other, ones that saw both the light and dark times from one another and still held on, ones that spoke of true love.

Both of them had been waiting for this moment...and it was finally here.

Papyrus was so excited, that he left his post and began to walk towards Mettaton. Undyne reached out to stop him, but Sans put a hand on her forearm and held her back. "It's his day. Let him do as he pleases." Undyne sighed and resumed her post.   
Papyrus met Mettaton about halfway down the aisle and took his hand, bowing down and placing a bony kiss upon it. "My Shining Star." Mettaton giggled in delight.  
"Oh, Darling~"  
Alphys smiled. "He's all yours." She whispered, and took Mettaton's bouquet before resuming her place at the front. Who was she to get in the way of love? Especially love as genuine as this?   
Papyrus smiled brightly and led Mettaton up to the front, where Asgore began to tear up. "Hey, come on Asgore. They haven't even done the vows yet!" Undyne whispered, but she was smiling. He was such a softie.

Asgore cleared his throat and began the ceremony. “We are gathered here today to join the union between Papyrus the Skeleton, and Mettaton Blook. If anyone has any objections on why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Flowey let out a little evil grin, “I’m not getting cake anyway...Let's make this a little more fun~” He held up a vine, and was ready to shoot out a complaint but only let out a screech in fear as a bone had just missed him by a petal in front of his face. The projectile landed somewhere in the sand and disappeared as everyone looked to Flowey, wondering what caused the flower to scream like that. Sans especially gave a look to Flowey with his glowing eye, silently daring him to try anything else. Flowey shook in place before glaring at his audience,  
  
**“WHAT ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT!? DO I LOOK LIKE I’M THE ONE GETTING MARRIED!? GET ON WITH IT!!”**  
  
Everyone slowly turned back towards the altar, Sans was back to having his eyes closed and lazy grin, acting as if nothing ever happened. Asgore tugged at his collar and tried to continue the ceremony. Papyrus and Mettaton left the earlier distraction behind them, focusing solely on each other.

"Ahem... As I was saying, we are gathered here today to join two monsters together in union. Today Papyrus and Mettaton have come forward to proclaim the undying love they have for each other. Two monsters will join together to become one team, one family! This is a very big commitment, and I could not be more proud to share this day with you all." Asgore dabbed his eyes. "I've watched the both of you grow so much....and mature so much in your relationship together. Despite the hardships you've faced, you've continued to stay determined, and you've built each other up through it all..." He cleared his throat. "Now, as I understand, the two of you have written your own vows. Which one-" He was cut short as Papyrus threw up his hand. "OH ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO GO FIRST!" He blurted out. "Ah, Unless you would like to, my shining star?" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.   
There were quite a few chuckles from the audience.   
"No, honey, that's alright. I'll go next." Mettaton smiled.  
  
Asgore laughed. "Alright then, Papyrus."

Papyrus could hardly wait to read his vows. He'd worked on them for months. He wanted his true feelings to come across as best as he could word them. He didn't really need to read them, as he'd memorized them but.... he still had them just in case.  
  
He took a moment to pause, to just bask in the sight of his beautiful partner. He'd never get over the fact that Mettaton would soon be his to hold, his to cherish for all eternity. Papyrus could feel the emotion welling up inside of him; so much that his soul began to glow from behind his rib cage. Not that anyone could see it through his tuxedo of course, but that did not change the fact it was happening. He looked lovingly at his future partner and cleared his throat. Undyne couldn't resist trolling him however; and smirked.

"Hey Paps! Don't forget to tell him how he makes your "spine tingle" and "bones rattle"! She snickered, elbowing him in the ribs. Payback for the time he tried to help HER with her vows at her own wedding.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus frowned, before clearing his throat again, to recite his speech for real this time.

"Mettaton, my Shining Star! My dearest love! When we were still underground, my brother used to describe the stars on the surface as being beautiful beyond compare. He said they were unlike anything I had ever seen underground, and that if skeletons had lungs; the mere sight would take my breath away. I must say he was right…..and he was wrong.” Papyrus paused.   
  
"The stars on the surface are beautiful...but I must admit, the feeling I get from seeing them is nothing compared to the feeling I get when I look at you.” His eye sockets sparkled, as he gazed upon Mettaton with a soft smile. 

"You are my shining star, Mettaton, and you shine more brightly than any star I have yet to see. With each passing day, I find more and more things to love about you, and even now, the list continues to grow."

Undyne rolled her eye. Papyrus was such a dork! Still, he was her dork.

"Even underground, I was a huge fan of yours, Mettaton. Allowing me the privilege of getting to know you personally though...I am still your biggest fan yet! You are not just beautiful on the outside, my shining star, but on the inside as well! Your soul shines brighter than any other! You are kind, thoughtful, and very clever!

You’ve taught me so very much! You were the first monster to be completely honest with me. You’ve helped me with cooking, you’ve taught me to sew, to sing, you’ve taught me so much, and you have helped me to grow so much! You have helped the great Papyrus to become... even greater! A thought I did not think possible."  
  
Papyrus took a moment to smile again at Mettaton. The robot had a hand over his mouth and black oily tears were glistening in his eyes. Papyrus glanced over at Frisk and motioned for them to come over with Frisky. Frisk nodded and nudged the cat to begin walking. Frisky let out a confused "Mew?" and stayed put. Papyrus knelt down and made a little "Chh-chh-chh" Sound to try and call her over. Frisky perked her ears but stayed put. The skeleton frowned. Why NOW of all times? That usually worked! Mettaton chuckled and knelt down as well. "Frisky! Come here, baby!" He cooed. "Come to Daddy!" Frisky chirped and finally came trotting over, with Frisk keeping hold of the leash. Papyrus sighed, but he would not be deterred. He picked one of the rings from the pillow on Frisky's harness and held it up, clearing his throat.  
  
He continued. "Mettaton….to me, this ring does not just represent the fact we are joining as life partners, it represents exactly the words that are engraved upon it!” Papyrus held up the rose gold ring he’d very carefully chosen for this occasion. On the outside were the words “Always and Forever”, Mettaton and his promise to each other. Their anthem. Their song. 

“Always and Forever.” He spoke genuinely, in his usual confident tone of voice. “Always and Forever: I will be there for you, no matter the circumstances! Always and Forever: I will cherish you! I will love you! I will adore you! I will stand by your side, no matter what comes! This ring represents my promise to you, so I can do all of these things and more!”

Papyrus could feel himself welling with emotion as he spoke. All of these words he meant with all of his heart; his soul. 

"I love you, Mettaton! Everything you were, everything you are, and everything you will ever be! I always will! Always and Forever.”   
  
  
_Artwork by Leafiu._

Mettaton listened to every word, and each one tugged his soul strings. The tears in his eyes now flowed down his cheeks. “P-Papy…” was the only thing he could manage to say.

Papyrus gave a soft smile before taking out the handkerchief he had in his inventory to help wipe away Metta’s oily tears. Asgore, also touched by Papyrus’s words was beginning to hiccup.  
  
“You’re both total weenies…” Undyne chuckled before handing Asgore a spare tissue, “Ain’t that right Alph? …….Alphys?” Turning to see her wife, Alphys was also in tears, as she tried cleaning up the fog that clouded her glasses from her muffled crying. Undyne couldn’t help but sigh as she was surrounded by tears. She picked another tissue and handed it to Alphys, leaning down to kiss her cheek.   
"Th-thanks..." Alphys mumbled. Undyne smiled and headed back to her spot.

It would take a while before Mettaton could speak his vows. Some people, including Mettaton needed time to fully recover after Papyrus spoke. Weddings were emotional, it was bound to happen.  
  
Finally, he composed himself and began his vows- which he’d also memorized. No paper. The show must go on after all.  
“Darling, I don’t know how I can compete with that,” He chuckled. “But I’ll do my best.” Mettaton cleared his throat and began.  
  
“Papy Darling, from the day we met, you’ve been nothing but your complete genuine self. From a fan, to a friend, to the love of my life, I can honestly say that my life would not be the same without you.” Mettaton smiled at the skeleton. “You’ve shown me how to be a better person, you’ve helped me to see life from another perspective, and through thick and thin….you’ve been there. You’ve been there when no one else was. You’ve been there and believed in me despite everything! You’ve believed in me, even when I couldn’t believe in myself. You’ve been the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, and you’ve proven to me so many times that you have a heart of gold. Your soul is the most beautiful soul in the entire world, and your kindness is there for everyone to see. I love you, Papyrus. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” the robot smiled, leaning down to take his ring from the pillow on Frisky's harness. Frisky was rubbing against his legs at this point, not quite understanding why there were so many tears. “The rings we chose say “Always and Forever”, and I couldn’t be more thrilled to be your partner. From now until the end of time. I can’t wait to start this new life with you. No matter what it may bring.”  
Mettaton could feel himself tearing up again. “I know that no matter what life brings, I’ll have you by my side, and that alone gives me the strength I need. I love you, Darling. I always will. Always and forever.”  
  
Aside from a few tears, the audience was mostly quiet. Flowey made a loud gagging noise,  which prompted a stern look from Toriel and made the flower shrink back down.  
  
Alphys was once again back to a sobbing mess. Undyne was doing her best to calm her wife down, feeling slightly awkward about how quick she went back to tears.  
  
Napstablook’s tears were creating holes in the wooden platform, Maddie was giving her cousin a smug smirk at how cheesy the vows seemed, but didn’t say anything else about it, instead letting her expression do the talking since she knew that was going to annoy Mettaton more.

Asgore dabbed his eyes and cleared his throat.  
“Thank you, both of you.” He blew his nose, then smiled. He felt no need to ask for them to say "I do" since...it was very clearly in their own vows.   
“These rings symbolize your commitment to each other, to love each other, and to be loyal as long as you both shall live." He nodded and both monsters placed their respective rings on top of the other's finger...and gloves. How else would they show them off?  
  
Asgore smiled.  
"With the authority vested in me- I now pronounce you partners for life! You may now…. Kiss.” The former monster king couldn’t help but blush as he made the comment.  
Papyrus stepped forward, but just as he did, Mettaton grabbed the skeleton’s hand with a swift motion, dipped him down and pulled his new husband into a passionate kiss. Papyrus giggled and returned the kiss as best he could! He’d kissed Mettaton many times, but this one seemed sweeter than the others! It was his first kiss from his new husband!

  
_Artwork by The-Everlasting-Random_

"May I Present Mr. Papyrus and Mr. Mettaton...Er....Skele-Ton." A combination of _Skeleton_ and _Mettaton._ It wasn't the most creative but then again....the former Monster King was never really good at thinking of creative names.   
  
The crowd stood and cheered, and Mettaton laughed, pulling Papyrus up and squeezing his hand. “Skele-Ton?" They hadn't really discussed changing last names, but it was as good as anything else. "Well, why not?" Papyrus smiled. "I am happy if you are, my shining star! You are beautiful no matter which name you use."  
Mettaton laughed. "Very well. Skele-Ton it is. Ready, Darling?"

“But of course!” Papyrus nodded eagerly. 

Mettaton smiled and led his new husband down the aisle, waving cheerfully at the cheering crowd. “Thank you for being here, Darlings!”  
  
  
_Artwork by Heiressofmemories_  
  
He kissed Papyrus once more, and to his surprise, the skeleton lifted him up and carried him off to his shiney red sports car which had "Just Married" written on the back. Papyrus pulled out his sunglasses and put them on before starting up the car. He didn't really need them but...they looked cool!  
Mettaton waved and blew kisses as they drove off.   
  
The crowd cheered and waved as they headed off.   
  
Frisk smiled then blinked, picking Frisky up and walking over to Toriel. "Wait..... What about the cake?" They asked Toriel.   
  
"That comes at the reception, my child. Come on, let's get ready." The goat monster smiled and took Frisk's hand. 

  
"HEY! What about me?" Flowey whined, but was interrupted as Asgore picked him up in the basket. "Not to worry, little one. I've not forgotten about you."  
  
Flowey sighed but then perked up a little. Maybe Asgore would let him have some cake...  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience in getting this chapter out!
> 
> Thank you to these wonderful artists for their illustrations!  
> (Please note: I commissioned these before this chapter was written so a couple details may be slightly different. They are such wonderful images, I had to share them!)
> 
> Artwork done by:  
> https://leafiu-does-artwork.tumblr.com/  
> https://everlasting-random-art.tumblr.com  
> https://heiressofmemories.tumblr.com/


	3. The Reception Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the wedding reception? YOU decide, dear readers! See notes at the end.

Papyton Wedding Reception Announcement!

We know what happened with Papyrus and Mettaton’s wedding, but now it’s time for the wedding reception! Where everyone gets CAKE! and dances! And shenanigans happen! 

## What happens at the reception exactly?

WHO KNOWS?! That’s where YOU guys come in! Send us some asks/emails telling us what happens at the reception! ;) 

Keep in mind this is a beach wedding.

Does Flowey get cake?   
Does Maddie try to upstage Mettaton again?  
Does Frisky get into something she shouldn’t?  
Does Sans pull a prank?   
Does Asgore rip his pants while dancing?  
Does Undyne Smash things?

You decide!  
  
 **And as a side note:** YES, for this you CAN insert your OC (Original Character) into the shenanigans. (Just include a reference please.)  
  
 **We just have a few requests:**  
\- No Papyton kids (AU or not)  
\- Nothing TOO outlandish.  
For example: No smooching Mettaton and having him run off with your OC or another character instead of Papyrus. Mettaton is very obviously not going to do that.  
\- Nothing involving inc3st or ped0philia. (Thats gross!)  
\- Keep it (mostly) family friendly.  
\- AU versions of other characters are okay…but they will only be included at our discretion. (NO underlust, for example)

That’s about it. Message me (purplezombietigress) if you have any questions, or need something clarified :)

All the suggestions we really like- we’ll draw during a livestream on picarto on **SUNDAY OCTOBER 20th. Stream will begin sometime between 5-6pm CST**  
  
Even if you can’t attend the livestream- send us an ask or email!   
Hopefully some of you can join us for the livestream, but if not: Don’t worry! We’ll be posting the doodles right here for your viewing pleasure, accompanied by an intro comic…you know. For all the sappy stuff. ;P  
  
So go ahead: 

## SEND US THOSE ASKS!

As always: Thank you for your continued support! As promised, the next arc (After the reception) will go back to using comics to tell the story. I hope you will stick around for that. As I said before, we have some big things planned. :)  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send asks to the tumblr blog at: http://ask-papyandmetta.tumblr.com or you can pm me or email me at: morghiesart@gmail.com.
> 
> Stream will be on Picarto at: http://picarto.tv/purplezombietigress
> 
> The FallingStar Comics are also now on Tapas: https://tapas.io/series/FallingStar


	4. The Reception- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception Begins.

  
(Maddie shoving Metta's face in cake. Art by Calamity-Studios)  


(Sans being attacked by Seagulls. Art by PurpleZombieTigress)  
  
(Undyne throwing spears at birds. by Arcadeology/Taldigi)  
  
(Alternate Universe Mettaton- MettaGhetti shows up.....ONLY for booze though. Art by Arcadeology/Taldigi)  
  
  
Part 2 coming....


End file.
